Kingdom come
by crystal-sun13
Summary: Highschool AU: Castiel has everything he ever wants, a decent family, good grades, friends. That is until the new kid Dean Winchester comes and mess's up everything Castiel has worked for.
1. New kid

**Hey! So I use to have a fan fiction called "Always stand by me" But I deleted it because I HATED writing it! So I have came up with a cliché story! The old high school AU! Nothing better is there? Okay so this is my first chapter be nice :) **

Castiel had been the most popular kid at school for the last 3 years now. He was once the outcast but now he was king of the corridor. High school was his kingdom, everyone else the peasants. Girls thrown at his feet, kissing the ground he walked on. His reign will never end!

"Castiel wake up you asshat" He heard his sister Anna shouted from downstairs. "You're going to be late."  
Slowly opening his eyes he looked over at his alarm clock 7am only an hour to get ready. Castiel quickly got out of bed and put on his black skinny jeans and band tee. As he sits at the table he is ready for a lecture from his mother.  
"Now remember Castiel I am leaving for a week, Anna you will in charge, Gabriel may come round and see you guys just to check up on you." His Mother told him as she gave him some toast and peanut butter.  
"Wait why is she in charge I'm the oldest." Castiel whined to his Mother.  
"Because Anna is the most responsible. Now no parties, friends or girls over." His Mother explained as she was walking to the front door. Like that was going to be an issue Castiel thought.  
"I'm going to be late, I love you Castiel and try to stay out of trouble." She blew him a kiss.  
"Bye, love yah." Castiel retorted as he ran upstairs to brush his teeth.

In the bathroom he checked over at his clock and he had ten minutes to spare before Balthazar came and picked him up. While he was putting on his shoes Anna came and sat next to him.  
"Castiel, please be good this week, don't bring any girls home." She told him. Castiel laughed outwardly at her.  
"Seriously Castiel what is so funny?"  
"One I will not be bringing any _girl_s home. " Castiel smiled the most sarcastic smile at her. Just before Anna could reply to this a honk came from outside.  
"Look there is my ride see yah tonight" He said swinging his bag on his back.

"SHOTGUN" He shouted at Balthazar before anyone could respond.  
"Castiel you do this every day, you're the first person I pick up. Therefore you would be the shotgun." Balthazar retorted at Castiel. As he climbed into the nicest BMW, Castiel had ever seen he wondered what Balthazar did to get his parents to buy him this car so soon after he crashed his old one.  
"We pickin' anyone else up?" Castiel asked as he sipped on his usual Starbucks order and a banana.  
"Nah Lilith asked, I think she has the hots for you" Balthazar gave a friendly punch on Castiel's. Castiel just sipped on his Starbucks not wanting to comment on that.  
"So why didn't you give her a lift this morning?" Cas wondered aloud  
"She is basically the She-devil plus she got me in trouble over my car." Balthazar said as they pulled into school.  
"Who the fuck is parked in my spot?" Balthazar screamed as he picked the next spot.  
"Looks like a pretty car though! 1967 Chevy impala." Castiel admired the Car, the BMW was looking less impressive now.  
"Is that what you're into?' Balthazar laughed at Castiel.  
"These car's are so rare now, I wonder who it belongs to!" Castiel looked over to Balthazar who was admiring it a little more careful almost too carefully.  
"Balthazar! What are you doing" Castiel screamed.  
"Shut up you dick. I am teaching whoever car this is a lesson. Don't park in my space." Balthazar laughed at Castiel.  
Castiel just turned away and didn't look back. He wanted no part in the trashing of such a good car.

As soon as Castiel walked into homeroom he seat in his usual seat.  
"So as you all may be aware we have a new student today." Mr. Ackles said as he looked over at the new student. He looked bored, like he had better things to do.  
"Come on up, come and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Ackles smiled at the teenager trying to encourage him to stand up and introduce himself. Castiel looked at the boy and inhaled, wow.  
"hey, I'm Dean Winchester. 17 years old. " The boy winked at the class as he sat down as soon as he stood up.  
"Any questions?" Mr. Ackles asked the class. Several hands shot up.  
"Are you single?" Lilith purred at new meat.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Dean winked at her, catching the bait. Castiel rolled her eyes.  
"Do you have a car?" Some girl shouted who Castiel didn't know the name of.  
"1967 Chevy impala." Dean smiled he was fond of his car. Castiel gasped a little too loudly?  
"Got a problem Novak?" Mr. Ackles said as all eyes turned to Castiel.  
"Just a rare car that's all." Castiel said locking eyes with Dean getting lost in the sparking emeralds that are Dean Winchesters eyes.  
"Well, you two seem to have a lot in common. Why don't you show the new kid round Castiel." Mr. Ackles winked at them both.  
"Ew stop winking at us." Castiel moaned.

As soon as the bell rang the next lesson was about to start.  
"What do you have?" Castiel asked the new Kid.  
"Biology." Dean smirked.  
"Guess we're in the same class then." Castiel said as he walked off leaving Dean Winchester trailing behind him.

**First chapter is always the hardest! Hope you liked it! ^.^**


	2. I was drunk, it was comic con

**Well hello again. So here is my second chapter! I really hope you like it- This chapter is a little slow its kind of just introducing Charlie and then the interesting things will come in the next chapters. The beginning is always the slowest please remember that!**

Castiel knew that he had to stay with the boy all day and maybe he didn't like it but it's better than detention. So Castiel waited out side of Dean Winchester's trig class wondering if he should ditch or not.  
"Okay, If I get stuck I will let you know." Dean said as he walked out of Trig class.  
"Hey Dean." Castiel greeted the other boy tentatively like he was a lion ready for his next kill.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Dean roared at Castiel.  
"To show you the ropes!" Castiel retorted.  
"You don't think I haven't been the new kid before. I know what your kind is like. You are the popular kid, you take people on like me as charity then you park me and everyone ends up hating me and loving you." Dean whispered to Castiel trying not to create a scene.  
Castiel was speechless this isn't what he is. Yes he is popular but not for the wrong things. He helps people when they're sad and he makes people laugh. He is the good guy.  
"Dean I am not like that. Just give me a chance." Castiel told him, as soon as the words slipped his mouth he wondered why on earth he said these things to Dean Winchester.  
"Sorry I have to go bye" Dean rushed off down the corridor leaving Castiel dumb struck.  
_Clap. Clap. Clap. _ Castiel heard a slow clap from behind him.  
"Wow. Good one Cassie" The voice came from behind him and he knew at once that it was Charlie.  
"Charlie, what are you doing?" Castiel asked.  
"Watching you kill it with Dean Winchester.  
"Shut up" Castiel said as Charlie wrapped her hand around his neck.

As Dean walked to get his lunch he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"What do you want Castiel?" He hissed, as he turned round. But standing in front of him wasn't Castiel. It was Lilith she grinned at him, a seductive grin.  
"Hmmm, hitting on Castiel are we? Didn't know you swung that way." Lilith ran her finger down Dean's chest inching closer to his face.

"Nah, I'm hungry" Dean stated not wanting to get into this now.

"Hungry for what?' Lilith winked at Dean.  
"Your seduction wont work on me honey." Dean inched closer to her face looking her straight in the eyes.  
"Oh sure it wont" Lilith purred back.

Dean lightly pushed her shoulder away from him.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Dean "Sexual tension between the new kid and Lilith, I see. You trying to make Castiel jealous?"  
Dean turned around and saw a huge teenage boy, smirking at Lilith.

"No she just came onto me." Dean said trying not to look too fazed by the other teenager.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." The huge kid spat at Dean.  
"Oh come on drop it Balthazar. Castiel clearly isn't interested in me" Lilith cried at Balthazar.

"I'm out." Dean said holding his hands up showing he surrenders. "I don't want to get involved in any drama." Dean started walking away as he heard Lilith and Balthazar arguing rather loudly to each other.

As Dean walked into the canteen he surveyed his surroundings he was use to being the new kid, the outcast, he just had to be on high alert. He instantly saw Castiel sat on a table with some red head chick. Trying to not to draw attention to him Dean walked up to the lunch line.  
"Cheese burger." Dean told the lunch lady as she smiled at him. As Dean was moving away he spotted the pie at the back.  
"Oh can I have that pie too please?" Dean smiled inwardly as she handed him the pie. He could get use to this he thought. As he tried to find a seat he saw the red head on Castiel's table eye him, trying to catch his attention. He looked at her but carried on walking. Dean knew that he had to find a seat, maybe he could eat his lunch in the toilet like they do in the chick flicks Sam loves to watch. Dean laughed at his own joking, then realising if he needed to get to the toilet he would have to go past Castiel's table. Suddenly Castiel caught his eye.  
"Yo, Dean come sit with us." Castiel shouted over at Dean. Dean looked around wondering if there was some other Dean but no Castiel was talking to him. While weighing the pros and cons of sitting down at Castiel's table Dean found himself sitting down in-between the red head and Castiel/  
"Hey, I'm Charlie." The red headed girl held out her hand and Dean shook it.  
"I'm Dean." Dean said curtly, trying to suss this girl out.  
"What do you have last?" Castiel asked Dean.  
"Gym" Dean told Castiel as he tucked into his cheeseburger. Dean noted that Castiel ate rabbit food, no wonder he was so skinny he isn't even eating normal food.

"Cassie, can I invite Dean to our nerd fest tonight?" Charlie asked Castiel.  
"Woah, Woah, Woah, What makes you think I am nerd?" Dean asked Charlie clearly offended.  
'One- That necklace I know the One ring when I see it. Two- that Gryffindor badge isn't well hidden in your bag. Three- I'm sure I've seen you at comic con." Charlie smugly smiled at Dean knowing she had proven him wrong.  
"Okay, One- you're correct. Two- how the hell did you see that? It's tiny and hidden on the back of my bag. Three- My brother Sam dragged me and it was one time." Dean glared at Charlie knowing that she has in fact proven that she is a nerd.

'So do you want to come watch Buffy the vampire the slayer with us? We have recently just finished Lost and lets just say that ending was confusing as hell!" Charlie told Dean. Dean looked over at Castiel and wondered weather he got the wrong impression of Castiel. He first thought Castiel was full of himself, he was clearly popular, he had friends and people kissed the ground he walked on. But he was a nerd, and looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm Sure Dean has better things to do than watch Buffy the vampire slayer with us Charlie" Castiel looked over at Dean.

"Dude, I've always wanted to watch it but apparently the show was for girls so I wasn't allowed to watch it of course I would come." Dean told Charlie.

After Lunch the table departed Castiel and Dean walked over to the Gym together. They walked in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Castiel decided to break the silence.  
"You don't have to come tonight. Charlie wont be upset." Castiel told Dean.  
"Do you not want me to come or something?" Dean said. Castiel could tell that Dean was clearly upset by this.  
"No, I want to hang out with you, it's just I thought you didn't want to hang out with us." Castiel rushed as he walked into the changing room.  
"Found the new kid have we Castiel. I saw him and Lilith getting it on before." Balthazar interrupted the two teenagers as they got into the changing room.  
"What?" Castiel shouted at Dean. "I thought you had class!"

"Wait what? That didn't even happen." Dean shouted back.  
Balthazar just laughed at the two boys.  
"Come on Castiel, like he would have a chance with Lilith." Balthazar hit Dean in the arm, with rather too much force.  
"Meet me after gym" Dean whispered to Castiel as he walked past knocking his shoulder so Castiel fell a few steps back. He didn't want to start a fight he owed Sammy too much to get in trouble on the first day.

At the end of gym Dean sent a text to Sam.  
_**Will be home late, tell Bobby that I have gone to a friends house..**__  
_Sam replied almost instantly.  
_**You're a Winchester you don't have friends.  
**_This insulted Dean.  
**_I've made friends.  
_**Sam took longer to reply this time.  
_**You're Dean Winchester, you don't have friends.  
**_Dean laughed this time.  
**_Well, I guess it's a new start._**

"Hey Charlie, Where is Castiel?" Dean asked as Charlie made her way to him.  
"He bailed." Charlie gave a sad smile.  
"Well fuck him. You still up for some buffy?" Dean asked trying not to look too disheartened by the bail of Castiel.

**Ive changed the layout on this like right in the middle so I am sorry about that! Yeah okay thats all.**


	3. Pre Party

**OMG Heyyy! So Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten they have made my day! So Here is chapter three. I hope you like it because I have written this instead of the ten essays I have to write. OH COLLEGE HOW I HATE YOU!**

The next morning was a blur for Dean.

"You coming Sammy?" He called out as he walked out the door.  
"Yeah coming." Dean heard Sam say as he climbed into the front seat of the Impala.  
Dean looked over at his brother as he turned on the radio. Suddenly Sam's face went white as a sheet.  
"Sam have you just seen a ghost?" Dean laughed as he anxiously looked over at his brother. Trying not to get freaked out too much. When Sam didn't reply Dean's mind began to race,  
"Sam, Speak to me." Dean shouted scared that his brother was having another episode.  
"Your car… Someone has scratched it." Sam told Dean as he turned to face him.  
"What" Dean opened his door and got out. "I swear Sam if this is another one of your pranks, it's so not funny."  
As he looked at the side of his door a huge line that has been used with a key had been scraped along his baby.  
"What son of a bitch would do this?" Dean shouted.  
"We could get Bobby to pain over it." Sam suggested as he got in the car.  
"Now get in before we're late." Sam shouted over at Dean.

"Cas, I am staying over at Rebecca's house tonight and I wont be back until Saturday afternoon." Anna informed her brother. Castiel just smiled at his sister wondering who would come to a party on such short notice.  
"Oh." Was all Castiel could manage without shouting out with glee that he could finally have a party that would be bigger than Balthazar's.  
"So no Parties, since Mother said I was in charge." Anan looked up at Castiel who was now texting Balthazar.

**_Party at mine tonight. Tell everyone. _**

"Castiel are you listening to me?"  
Castiel's phone buzzed

**_Ur on bro. _**

"No party, I hear yah little sis." Castiel bit into his toast and walked out the door.

"Should we invite him?" Charlie asked Castiel.  
"Invite who where?" Dean questioned as he sat down and stole a chip off Charlie.  
"Invite you to my party." Castiel spat at Dean.  
"Who where did that venom come from?" Charlie seemed shocked at Castiel's actions, but Dean wasn't fazed by it. He had a feeling Castiel could act like this but from Charlie's reaction he didn't do it often.  
"Well I am bringing him as my plus one" Charlie stuck her tongue out at Castiel but he just rolled his eyes. Dean ate his lunch in silence knowing that Castiel was mad at him. Charlie offered him her pie and Dean couldn't refuse such a great offer.  
"Well I must depart now see yah tonight bitches. Dean I'll text yah." Charlie winked as she walked towards the English block.  
Castiel didn't look at Dean as they got up to Trig.  
"Castiel if you're so popular, why do you hang out with Charlie?" Dean wondered aloud.  
"Because Charlie is my best friend, She has been when I wasn't popular and then when I became popular. She was there for me, she has always been there for me, until you came along..." Castiel stopped himself.  
"Aww, Cas, are you jealous?" Dean pouted knowing he was making fun of Castiel.  
"No." Castiel stopped in his tracks.  
"You think she likes you, you think she wants to hook up with you? No she doesn't she isn't into you. So if you want to get in her pants quit trying." Castiel locked eyes with Dean's green eyes.  
"She doesn't swing that way." Dean said not breaking the eye contact with Cas's deep blue eyes. Not wanting to ever break the moment.  
"How did you know?" Castiel asked Dean still not looking away, Dean inched a tiny bit closer and whispered in Cas's ear.  
"Because she told me."  
Dean then walked into class leaving Castiel wondering what the fuck just happened between him and Dean Winchester. Normally when moments like this happened he would confide in Charlie, but at the moment she is Team Winchester. But Charlie was HIS best friend and she wouldn't tell Dean anything, it's not like they shared a moment, or he was into Dean that way.

**_Charlie. Need to speak after school. Come mine? _**

As he text her he walked through the door just as Mr Collins was speaking.  
"Ahh Nice of you to join us today." Castiel just smiled and without looking at Dean sat in his seat.

Five minutes before the lesson ended, Castiel felt a ding in his pocket.

**_Can't sorry helping Dean chose an outfit._**

Castiel groaned and banged on the table.  
"Is there something you want to share with the class, Castiel?" Mr Collins looked over at Castiel who was grinding his teeth.  
"Yes, I would like to say that Dean Winchester is a best friend stealer." Castiel told Mr Collins.  
"What are we six year old girls?" Dean turned and looked at Castiel, this gained a few laughs from the rest of the class.  
"Why can't you keep your hands off her and find some friends who like you and don't pity you, because you're the new kid and you've only made one friend. Like people make a whole bunch of friends in their first week."  
"What like people don't pity you Cas? You only have friends because you're Dad created some big TV company and you're rich. AT least people are friends with me because they like me." Dean looked over at Mr Collins knowing that he had gone too far but he didn't want to take it back because it was true.  
Castiel didn't say anything. He had nothing to say the room had gone silent. No one had ever said that to him out loud. Castiel knew that's what people thought but not one person has ever told him the truth. Dean was getting along with Castiel but now this changed everything.  
"Dean you and Charlie are both uninvited to my party." Castiel declared. The whole room then erupted in excited chatter, and speculation. Many people reached out their phones and updated the social networking sites, or texted their friend to tell them what has just gone down in Trigonometry.  
"Okay, please leave my class room everyone. I am sick of you all." Mr Collins declared.

Dean waited outside of the classroom as everyone walked out knowing that Castiel would be the last one out.  
"Cas, uninvited me. But please don't push Charlie away." Dean told Castiel.  
"You embarrassed me in front of everyone." Was all Castiel could reply.  
"That is all you care about? What people think about you? Well Cas I pity you." Dean walked off but Castiel came running after him.  
"Why do you call me Cas?" Castiel asked Dean.  
"Because I thought we where friends."

"So you're telling me that we have got uninvited to Castiel's party?" Charlie said as she sat on Dean's bed looking through his clothes that he could wear for the party that they got uninvited too.  
"Yeah so you wanna watch more Buffy?" Dean knew it was a bad idea to go to Cas's house after what happened today.  
"I've been Castiel's friend for 14 years, I know how to get into his house the back way. He must be stupid thinking that I won't go. He should've told me this himself. The bitch." Charlie said as she looked through Dean's wardrobe.

"Wear this outfit it says: Too glam to give a damn"  
Charlie winked at Dean as he grabbed the outfit off her.

**So there we have it the third chapter! Hope you liked it? Okay so next chapter will be the partyyyy OOOHHH What will happen?! **


	4. The Party

**Hello! So has anyone signed up for GISWHES this year? I have for the first time ever! I am so excited to do it because it's going to be crazy!**  
**I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. **

Please just stay still." Charlie told Dean as she moved around in the bushes. In that moment Dean wondered what the hell he was doing. He was standing in a bush with a girl he didn't even know that well, trying to break into a gated community- he didn't even know they had gated community's here.  
"Charlie, I'm not sure.." Dean started but Charlie cut him off.  
"Getting cold feet are we Winchester?" She laughed at him.  
"What are you even doing?" Dean asked her as he fought against the bush and came up behind her.  
"He keeps a key under the mat." As Charlie picks up the mat Dean hears a noise.  
"Pie. Pie. Pie pie pie." Charlie hears the code word and drops to the floor.  
"Castiel, what you doing out here man?" Dean heard someone say.  
"Oh just thinking." Castiel replied and Dean could make out his face, in the dark the glint in his eyes, and a face full of hope. Dean smiled as he saw the other boy go inside, but he kept the door open. Strange, Dean thought.

"Okay let's do this quick." Charlie said as she unlocked the gate. Dean ran inside and pushed the door open.

Castiel's kitchen was bigger than Dean's whole house. The kitchen had tile floor and a huge island in the middle. There were people everywhere, they where on the floor, dancing on the tables, and sitting on the work bench's Dean wasn't prepared for this environment, he wasn't ready for such a big culture shock. The parties he went to were in abandoned houses, the woods, or a pity party for one in his own house. He wasn't use to the noise, and the energy radiating from each person. Dean couldn't imagine Castiel having parties like this, he had high grades, shouldn't he be studying. That's when it sunk in the words Dean said earlier that day, people like Castiel because of his house, his parties. He pushed past the guilt as he saw Charlie take a swig from something in a red cup.

"Charlie, does Cas do this often?" Dean asked just so he could confirm his ideas about Cas's fake friends.

"Maybe every month or so since his parents spilt up-two years ago." Charlie smiled, but the smile seemed to hide something, maybe she felt sorry for Cas since he was being used for his parties, and apparently his father did own some huge company down in LA Dean moved into the living room, he looked around a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, whoa was having that in the room such a goof idea? Dean make his way to the fireplace, he saw five single framed photographs. One of Cas, then two older people who looked like they where Cas's Mom and Dad, the third two could be Cas's siblings though he saw he similarities between any of the family and Cas. Dean looked around the music booming from the speakers; Dean suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. He went to sit on the leather coach. As he sat and looked at everyone dancing with each others, bodies intertwined with each other, no one cared about the outside world, deadlines, heartache, heartbreak was all forgotten. Though Cas's friends may only like him because he had this amazing house, and amazing parties, at least he had friends. At least people came and they accepted him as a person. Dean smiled to himself knowing that Cas must be happy.

"You enjoying the party more than me?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh… Cas… Castiel.. I.." Dean started to explain himself.  
"No, it's okay. I am sorry Dean. Charlie has been my friend for so long, before all of this.." Castiel looked around at the party.

"And you thought I had taken her away from you?

"Yeah but that was…"

No Cas, don't explain yourself. This was a mistake sorry for gate-crashing " Dean interrupted as he stood up, Castiel grabbed Deans wrist and pulled him across the room. Dean was confused as Cas made his way upstairs into a room.  
"Woah, You want to get in my pants now Castiel?" Dean laughed while fighting down a blush.

"I didn't see you come in the front door." Castiel stated.

"That's because you uninvited us and Charlie had to sneak in some way." Dean retaliated.

"I invited you." Cas looked directly at Dean.

"I didn't get the invite." Dean knew what game Cas was playing. He had played it so many times.

"So why did you come?" Cas didn't look like he would back down any time soon.

"I was wondering if your house was as big as people said it was." Dean smirked, knowing this would infuriate the other boy.

"And is it all that you imagined." Dean wasn't expecting this response from Cas.

"You have marble staircase, and silver is the main colour scheme. But your room is a real let down." Dean stated as he looked around the black room.  
"Well sorry to disappoint." Cas seemed to be losing now. So Dean stepped closer to him.  
"Yeah, tonight is full of disappointments." Dean clenched his fist trying to gain some self-control.

"Oh Dean." Castiel smirked closing the distance between them.

Suddenly the door flung open, and a drunken Lilith walked in the room, followed by a less drunk Balthazar. Cas jumped away from dean pushing him to the floor, Dean went down with a bang.

"Get your hands off me." Cas shouted at Dean.

"Dude, what are you doing with _him_?" Balthazar asked as he spat at Dean.

'Teaching him a lesson." Castiel looked at Dean and hoped his eyes showed he was sorry.  
'Teaching me a lesson you son of a bitch. I will teach you a lesson." As Dean got up Castiel backed up, but Dean was faster and he and punched Castiel straight in the face.  
Cas let out a scream as Charlie entered the room.  
Everyone just stared at Dean, as he walked out the room.

'Dean, DEAN." Charlie said running down stairs, tripping down a few steps. Dean just carried down the steps to the front door, knocking a few people out of his way.  
"What in Godsname was that?' Charlie screamed at Dean.  
"He fucking used me" Dean turned to Charlie, he face softened as Dean confessed.  
"And that gives you a reason to punch him?" Charlie asked, in a softer tone now.  
"He infuriates me. He's a nice guy, but why is he so fucking wrapped up in Balthazar and what he thinks of him?" Dean sat on the curb outside Cas's huge house.  
"Can I tell you something, and you must promise not to tell anyone? Not even Cas." Charlie took Dean's hand in her own.  
'I promise. We can do an unbreakable vow if you want?" Dean smiled down at Charlie.  
"Castiel may have feelings for Balthazar." Charlie looked down at her feet.  
Dean felt like he was the one who had been punched this time. Why would Castiel have feelings for such a douche bag? Someone who isn't even a nice guy. Castiel deserved someone nice.  
"Oh?" Was all Dean could manage to say He didn't want to talk about it and he pushed all the feelings out of his head.  
"Wanna drive me home?" Charlie said as she stood up and tried to pull Dean up, with no success.  
"You're a tank." She laughed.  
"You should see my brother." Dean laughed at Charlie.

That night thoughts of Cas filled Dean's head. He kept replaying the punch, and the look on Cas's face. He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, he accepting his fate and that made Dean feel worse. At around 2am Dean realised sleep wasn't coming. He got out of bed and sneaked downstairs to his car, sneaking his stash of whiskey, after drinking half the bottle Dean's brain decided he was too cold to stay outside though the warm fuzz inside told Dean to stay in his car. With a sigh he tried to get back inside but realising he forgot his key; he climbed back into his car. His thoughts were numb now. He drifted off into a deep sleep and no dreams came.

**So that was that chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	5. Post Party

**Hey- So I have uploaded this chapter and it went all strange, and I have no idea how that happened.. like wtf?! Thank you Scooby31415 for telling me! **

**'Please Dean you need to get out of bed. You cant skip school." Sam said as he jumped on Dean's bed. **

"Five more minutes." Came a groan from under the duvet

"You have had your five minutes and more importantly I don't have five more minutes." Sam whined to his older brother.  
"For God's sake Sam, leave me alone." Dean sat up his head banging from a weekend of none stop drinking.

" Dean Winchester do you want me to ring Dad and get him to come sort you out." As soon as the words left the younger Winchesters mouth he knew he had crossed the line. Dean got of bed not looking at Sam now.

"Come on Dean you know I didn't mean that" Sam cried to his brother.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dean asked as he put on some jeans and a jumper ready for another day in school.

"I had a muffin and I've got you one too." Sam smiled at his older brother.

"Sammy I should be looking after you." Dean looked at Sam. He had gotten taller and more muscularly in a year.  
"Have you been working out?' Dean asked suspicion in his voice.  
"Maybe." Sam winked as slung his school bag over his shoulder. As Dean grabbed the muffin from the kitchen he looked over at the calendar no schedule of his Dad coming this month. Maybe uncle Bobby will come see them, or maybe not. Grabbing his bag Dean saw his phone lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

**_Dean ffs answer. C x_**

**_Dean I am worried about you. C x_**

**_Call me when you get this. C x _**

**_He is a dick C x_**

**_Tell me where you live and I will bring some ice cream and harry potter C x_**

Dean had 30 missed calls from Charlie and around 35 messages all over the space of a weekend. Dean smiled at the concern in Charlie but frowned as he looked down to find only one message from Castiel.

**_Dean. I am sorry._**

That was all he could say. What a dick.

"So, I was wondering could we have a movie night with our friends on Saturday?" Sam asked Dean as he climbed inside his car.  
"Who would you invite?" Dean asked wondering if a girl would be involved.  
"Garth, Ruby… Jess"

"Garth what a legend, bring Jo to I miss her way too much." Dean smiled over remising about the times he and Jo had spent pranking and chilling together.

"She's not been the same without you." Sam said looking at Dean knowing this would soften him up.

"Ruby though, I don't trust her" Dean told Sam avoiding talking about Jo. The only downside of being kicked out of his school was that he had no time for Jo.

"I don't care what you think Dean she is my friend." Sam huffed looking out the window at all the passing cars.

"Jess though , you totally have a thing for her. Don't you Sammy." Dean smirked as Sam went red.

"Whatever, you can bring your friends that you have made. They can meet your old friends and me." Sam said looking hopeful that his brother may be finally happy. Since Sam Winchester values happiness with the amount of friends you have.

After dropping Sam in school, Dean drove into his school not knowing what would happen between Cas and him. As Dean found a parking space the furthest away from the School's door he opening his phone and finally got round to texting Charlie.  
**_ Hey Charlie meet me at the parking spot pls _**

After five minutes of waiting Dean decided that he couldn't wait any longer Charlie hadn't replied, maybe she was caught up with Castiel. Dean wasn't a girl he could handle himself. If anyone said anything he would punch them, he did it to Cas he could do it to anyone- that was the legacy his Dad left him. Walking into the building he saw a crowd of people none of which he knew.

"Hey fag." Dean heard whispered in his ear. Dean looked around not seeing anyone there until he walked round the corner and Balthazar stood there looking like he had just killed an animal and got first prize. Dean decided it would be best for everyone if he walked around Balthazar and didn't cause a scene.

"What you looking at fag." Balthazar said a little louder now which made a few kids stare at Dean Winchester the hottest guy in school.

"Why are the hot ones _always_ gay?" Dean heard some girl whisper as he went by.

"Fag I am talking to you." Balthazar said as Dean tried to walk past him.

"Wait me?" Dean decided to play dumb. He wasn't even into Cas. Sure he was hot, and his messy hair made Dean want to curl up and watch movies with him, and yeah Dean sometimes got lost in his eyes. But Dean wasn't into guys in that way, he looked at guys and found them hot, but he has had way too much experience with girls and enjoyed girls.

"Yeah trying to get into Castiel's pants at his party where you was uninvited." Balthazar shouted so everyone who was in the huge corridor could listen. Dean just stood there wondering what Castiel had told Balthazar.

"Are you being serious?" Dean looked behind him stood there was some guy he had never seen before in his life.  
"What Benny?" Spat Balthazar.  
"More like what has Castiel been lying about now" Benny smiled and Balthazar clenched his fists.

"Why would Castiel lie?" Balthazar said slowly.  
"Oh I think you know." Benny smirked knowing he had the upper hand.

Dean just stood there in shock who was this guy and why was he defending him, Benny had no reason to defend Dean, or did he?

"Castiel dragged Dean up to his room." Benny stated then simply walked off leaving Dean Winchester confused as hell. What the hell just happened? Some guy he didn't know he existed just defended him, and then walked off. As Dean was left wondering what the hell just happened the bell rang signalling the start of lessons.

At lunch Dean decided he had to text Charlie since she hadn't replied since this morning and he needed answers

**_Who the fuck is Benny?_**

Charlie responded in under a minute.

**_Meet me outside under the oak tree. C x_**

That made it clear that Charlie had ignored his text this morning. Dean decided against lining up to get food since he saw Balthazar and Castiel laughing over something in the middle of the line. So Dean made his way through the cafeteria and to the 'garden' area outside. In the middle of the grass he saw a huge oak tree and a red hair lurking in the shadows of the oak tree. Dean walked over not knowing what to expect from the mysterious Charlie. Sitting next to her was Benny. He didn't know weather to bro fist or punch the guy.

"Hello Dean." Charlie said sounding way to formal. Benny just nodded at Dean acknowledging his presence but not really saying anything.

"So can someone please tell me what is going on?" Dean said not being able to stand the tension.

"Castiel and I had a thing once. It was a summer thing." Benny confessed to Dean. "And?" Dean asked confused at what Benny was trying to tell him.

"He has denied my existence ever since." Benny frowned at Dean, while Charlie just played with the grass.

"He used you?"  
"He doesn't accept himself, how could other accept him?" Charlie explained to Dean.  
"People accept you" Dean pointed out to Charlie.

"She's not popular though." Benny also pointed out to Dean.

Charlie, Benny and Dean spent the whole of their lunch hour talking mostly about Castiel and how he has been acting strange, but then about other things like life, and what their favourite food was. Dean felt closer to these two people than he had ever felt with anyone in his life..

"Would you guys want to come to a movie night at mine on Saturday?" Dean asked knowing this would make Sam happy.

Okay so this is the updated version of this chapter


	6. Exercise not exorcise

**OMG HEY! Castiel's POV now! Wooooo! Love writing fan fictions, better than revision I have my AS Levels in like 13 days brb while I cry because they are os close omfg! Okay Here is the 6th chapter!**

Castiel felt bad for what he had done to Dean. He felt sore. A huge bruise had formed around his eye and his mother won't be happy when she finds out what had happened. Plus he was in deep shit from Anna for even having the party and rumours about Benny had been circling the halls. Lunch was Castiel's favourite part of the day but today he didn't feel like he could face Balthazar after the whole "Dean Winchester wants to get into Castiel Novak's pants" situation. Maybe he could avoid Balthazar today and go find Charlie like he normally does.

"Yo Novak over here." Castiel cringed when he heard Balthazar's booming voice over the rest of the chattering voices. He knew it was stupid but he didn't want Balthazar to think any less of him. Castiel never told Balthazar about the summer he had spent with Benny, or how Castiel shouted at Benny saying everything was a huge mistake, then crying in the boys toilets every time he saw Benny's face.

"Hey." Castiel said as he sat down at the huge table. Everyone staring at him, he hated being in the spotlight like this.

"So you hear the rumours about Winchester wanting to get in your pants?" Balthazar asked placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. All eyes still glued on him.

"Balthazar I told you, it wasn't what it looked like." Castiel explained getting annoyed that no one would believe him that NOTHING has, had, or will happen between Castiel and Dean.

"Anyway why is no one saying anything about you and Lilith?" Castiel continued after Dean punched him he had noticed that Balthazar and Lilith where being too touchy feely for Castiel's liking.

"Why you jealous?" Balthazar winked at Castile causing him to blush.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling last period, Castiel was happy for the distraction and he could finally move away from Balthazar and the 'populars'

Why is Gym always last period? Who makes these rules? Castiel thought as he made his way to the changing rooms. Castiel didn't know weather or not he could face seeing Dean, he had a huge black eye and low confidence now. Castile had never been strong, he had never liked conflict, he would accept a punch in the face but that didn't mean people wouldn't talk about it and always stare at the bruise. Walking into gym class he didn't see Dean or any of his friends, so I guess that was a good thing.

"Does Charlie like popcorn?" Castile heard a voice ask.

"How would I know I have only just met the chick." He heard another voice reply. Dean. The answer was Yes. Charlie lived for popcorn.

"Oh." He realised that the voice belonged Benny. Why the fuck where Benny and Dean talking? They're not supposed to know each other existed. Unless Dean was there when Balthazar and Benny had their argument this morning. But Balthazar didn't say anything.

"Alright Team. You know what time of year it is the state cross country competition is soon and I need to pick 3 runners to compete for our school." Coach Padalecki shouted. There was a lot of moaning and groaning after this. Not everyone was cut out for running but Castiel had been running since he was old enough to run. Castiel could run before he could walk. He lived for running, but not everyone did.

As everyone waited at the starting line Castiel felt a tap on his shoulder he turned round and stood there was Dean Winchester.

"I hear you're good at running. SO good luck." He smiled. Why the hell was Dean smiling at him? Last time he saw Dean Winchester he felt his fist in his face. Castiel was confused at why the other boy would wish him luck. Unless he too was good at running.

"On your marks….get set…GO!" Coach screamed as he shot a gun in the air signalling the start of their run. They had to run the whole way round the field and into the back path of the woods behind the school. It was 3 miles long, and only and hand full of people could do it. When doing cross-country the classes went co-ed with the girls taking a shorter route than the boy.

As Coach blew his whistle Castiel knew who the ones who knew what they where doing and the ones who didn't. The ones who sprinted first were going to fail, he looked around and spotted red headed Charlie chatting next to Dean. Castiel rolled his eyes but knew that he had made it clear for Charlie not to speak to him when he was running. IT was time for Castiel to think, he broke out the barrier and felt free, and he only ever felt free when he was running. Everything else seemed to fake and prison like in his real life he had to think about school, his parents, the popularity looming over his head like a knife. When he was running he escaped all of that.

Castiel always took it slow then when there was only a mile left he would go faster and faster, he had his technique and he won every year since 8th grade when he decided his father walked out and he wanted to find him so he went running and felt invincible. The losers always go fast at the beginning they run out of steam. At around a mile and a half Charlie and the rest of the girls ran the easy way run, they only had to run 1.45 miles while the boys have to go the whole 3 miles. Dean seemed to be going strong Castiel noted. He seemed to stay at the back.

Castiel watched the birds and the tress; he saw a huge eagle fly across the trees. Everything was quite there was just the heavy breathing of people behind him. Suddenly Castiel lost his footing and he went forward tripping over a tree root. He heard a few sniggers behind him. Everything happened to fast, he was on the floor and everyone was running forward he had lost. For the first time ever he was going to lose to race. He tried to stand up but as he put weight on his foot he let out a yelp of pain. He sat there looking at blood all over his knee and hands. Great he couldn't get up or walk away because the pain was too much to handle. He was going to die here in the woods, wolves would come and find him, coyotes will come and eat him alive, if he didn't die of starvation first, or dehydration. The from the bushes Castiel heard a loud yell, and snapping of twigs. A bear.

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE" Castiel heard a voice cry out.

"Hello?" Castiel replied to the voice in the bushes.

"Castiel is that you?" Dean Winchester came out of the trees with scratches all over his hands and face.

"What were you doing in there?" Castiel asked the other boy who was now placing himself down.  
"Someone swapped the arrows I guess?" Dean shrugged.

"Now why are you sat on the floor? I heard you were the best cross country runner in the school?" Dean tightened his own shoelaces; Castiel noticed they were already tightened.

"Guess I fell and now I can't get up." Castile smiled at the floor biting the inside of his cheek.

"Need help?" Dean offered. Castiel wondered why on earth Dean Winchester was being nice to him.

"I am okay." Castiel said, he didn't want Balthazar to get the wrong impression of him.

"Too bad" Dean smirked as he bent over and scooped Castiel in his arms.

Castiel was terrified, what was Dean going to do with him? Throw him in a lake? Dump him somewhere. He started thrashing about in Deans arms.

"PUT me DOWN" Castiel screamed at the top of his lungs

"shhh Cas, just trust me" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. This caused Cas to stop fidgeting and accept that Dean Winchester was helping him. He put his arms around Castiel. Castiel felt the muscle tense in his arms wow Dean was pure muscle. He wondered why Dean was being so nice to him? Was he bipolar or something? Suddenly Cas could see black spots in the sky. They where coming towards him.

"Dean" Cas gasped as the spots came closer to him, blocking his vision. He felt ringing in his ears. Then all thoughts left his head. Leaving nothingness.

**Destiel WILL HAPPEN SOON! I dont know if I like writing from Third person Cas... Maybe I will stick to Dean? Hope you like. See yah soon.**


	7. AN

**Hey It's Ciara here. **

**Just telling you I haven't forgot about the story okay. I have just finished all my AS exams- Its an English thing! **

**Soo Now That I have finished I will be getting back to the story, SOORRy for making you wait, but don't panic I will upload a story before Sunday okay! **

**Also thank you everyone for the reviews I love you all! **

**Love Crystal-sun13 AKA Ciara :) xo**


End file.
